


Happy birthday Eren!

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEMON It's Eren's birthday. Levi wants to do something special. How will Eren react when Levi gives him a... banana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Eren!

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Ella, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA. I published this on my other account ON her birthday.

"Happy birthday Eren" Levi said as he leaned over and kissed his lover. They had been together for about a year now. Levi swung his legs off the bed and walked to the shower. He turned on the shower and the warm water soaked his aching body. The training yesterday was rough his muscles screaming for him to stop.  
"Leviiii. I was comfortable!" Eren wailed from the bed. After a few moments Eren got up and made his way to the bathroom. Eren stripped of his clothes and got into the shower with Levi. Eren wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and smiled.  
( **A/N 'Ohayou Gozaimasu' is a formal way of saying 'good morning')**  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Levi~" Eren purred. Levi turned his head to face his young lover and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Levi started. "Eren. I want to...go public... about us." Levi said, still washing his raven hair. Eren just looked at his lover. Eren understood why Levi wanted to do that. It was really hard on both of them to keep their relationship a secret. Hanji knew. It was only a matter of time 'till she told everyone in the military.  
"I'm fine with that." Eren answered, resting his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi was happy that he could do this. Levi got out of the shower and got dressed. Eren got out and the sight never failed to turn Levi on. Eren's damp hair sticking to his neck, the way the clothes seemed tighter than they were. Levi felt most of the blood rushing down to a place he didn't want it to. Eren walked slowly over to his lover. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Levi was backed into a wall and the distance between their lips disappeared as Levi licked Eren's lips to gain entrance. Eren loved kisses like these. It seemed to be no war, no titans, no death. It was just Eren and Levi. Two guys utterly in love. They could only do this freely inside closed doors. Once they walked out of their shared room they became 'humanity's strongest' and 'humanity's last hope'. They parted for air. Still in their embrace they panted, collecting oxygen. They kissed again. No words like 'I love you' needed to be exchanged at times like these. All their actions did it for them. Levi opened his silver eye and glazed at the clock that hung on his wall. Levi pulled away.  
"Eren we're late. It's 7:59." Levi stated. Levi pulled his lover to the drill square by this hand. He broke the contact when he got onto the stage. He looked at Eren when he finished his orders.

"Ok. Ere-I mean Jäger get your ass up here." Levi started. Eren walked up to the stage, Mikasa glared daggers at Levi, fearing at what he would do.  
"The rumours going around." He continued. Eren and Levi turned to face each other. Eren bent down, Levi stood on his toes and their lips met. Both Eren and Levi had closed their eyes, oblivious to the expressions everyone harboured around them. They kissed like they normally would. Levi licked Eren's lips and Eren granted him entrance. Their tongues explored each others mouths and when they needed air they reluctantly broke the kiss. They turned around to face the open-mouthed expressions of their comrades.  
"Are true. If you don't like the fact me and Eren are gay. Come to me if you don't like it. Don't beat up Eren, We've already had around 10 people in the infirmary, I _will_ kill you if you do. All of you are dismissed. Eren you have the day off. Happy birthday." Levi finished. He went on his toes and kissed Eren and walked away. Hanji stood there squealing and as Levi passed her he stuck up his middle finger. Levi went to his room and picked up a small yellow object.  
"Four eyes. Give this to Eren. Tell him 'the present is our room'" Levi said handing Hanji the object. Hanji skipped away knowing what Levi had in mind. After a few minutes of searching Hanji found Eren, in the mess hall.  
"EREN!" She shouted. Everyone turned to look at Hanji and Eren.  
"Yes Hanji?" Eren questioned, eyeing the object in her hand.  
"Levi wanted me to give you this and he told me to tell you" Hanji handed him the banana and whispered in his ear "the present is in your room" Eren flushed bright red as he realised the meaning.  
"LEVI! Why must he be so crude?" Eren said covering his face. Eren grabbed the banana out of Hanji's hand and ran off.  
"Hanji, what is the meaning behind the banana?" Petra asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you but I will get you £100 that Eren complains that he is sore tomorrow" Hanji said. Everyone was silent and a blush spread across their cheeks.  
Eren ran to the room they shared.

**_(A/N This is where the Lemon starts.)_ **

"Hey...Eren~" Levi purred. He walked over to the door where Eren stood. Just the way Eren's name rolled off Levi's turned him on. Levi's lips connected with Eren's in a small kiss, Levi's hand snaked it's way to the lock and flipped the catch. Levi broke the kiss and led his brunette lover to the bed. Levi kissed Eren and his hands unbuttoned Eren's shirt while Eren's got to work on Levi's shirt. Levi made short work of it and slipped it over his arms and soon all they had on was their pants. Levi nipped at the exposed flesh, leaving marks that led all the way to his belt. Levi unbuckled Eren's pants and slipped them off his legs then he freed Eren's manhood from it's cloth prison. Levi took of his own pants and boxers so they were both naked. Levi climbed into the bed again and this time Eren straddled the smaller male. Eren kissed and nipped the flesh of his lover and he climbed down to his boyfriend's erection and flicked the tip with his tongue.  
"E-Eren...don't tease me." Levi panted out. Eren took this as a cue to move on. He took Levi into his mouth and bobbed his head. Levi grew his head back in pleasure.  
"E-E-Eren!" He choked out between deep moans of pleasure. Eren continued to bob his head, licking the slit once and awhile. Eren released Levi's manhood from his mouth with a little 'pop.' Eren pressed his lips onto Levi's. Levi broke the kiss and pushed 3 fingers into Eren's mouth. Levi pulled the fingers out of Eren's mouth.  
"I'm going to prepare you now. Just tell me and I'll stop ok?" Levi warned.  
"It's ok. Levi, I want this." Eren breathlessly reassured his raven haired boyfriend. Levi slid one finger into Eren, he hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. Levi stopped and waited for Eren to get use to the new feeling. He pushed the finger in and moved it about, after a few moments he put a second finger in and scissored Eren trying to find his sweet spot. He added a third finger and he pressed up against Eren's walls searching for gold  
"AH~ L-Levi. T-that s...spot... again" Eren pleaded. Levi obeyed and hit the spot again. Eren threw his head back in ecstasy, his eyes shrouded in pleasure. Levi took his fingers out and Eren whimpered at the empty feeling.  
"Are you ok?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. Levi placed himself at Eren's entrance and he proceeded when Eren gave the word. When he was fully inside his boyfriend he stopped to let Eren cock inside him.  
"L-Levi... move" Eren ordered. Levi started to pull out and then thrust back in, aiming to hit the same spot each time. The room was filled with moans, pants and the rhythmic sound of flesh hitting flesh. Every time he hit Eren's sweet spot it sent Eren head-first into a wave of pleasure and another call of his name, edging him nearer to the edge. Levi grabbed Eren's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He hit it again.  
"L-Levi! Ahhh~" Eren moaned, Levi found it amazing that he could make Eren call to name like that.  
"Shit Levi I'm gonna- Ahhhh" he tried to warn his lover but was too late when he came into Levi's hand. A few thrusts after that Levi came himself inside of Eren. They both collapsed onto the bed, breathless.,  
"Eren, I love you." Levi said as he pulled out of Eren and got up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed something. He walked over to the bed and got on one knee. Eren stared open-eyed at his lover.  
"Eren Jäger, will you marry me?" Levi asked, tears formed at the edge of Eren's eyes. Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him into the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Y-Yes!" Eren accepted, Levi slipped the ring into Eren's finger and they sealed their eternal promise with a kiss. A kiss not with lust, but with love. They broke the kiss and Eren curled up into Levi's chest.  
"I love you with all my heart Levi" Eren croaked, his voice broken. As they fell asleep in eachothers arms, Hanji snuck into their room as she picked the lock and retrieved the video camera that was recording, **_EVERYTHING_**.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Levi, wake up" Eren shook his boyfri- no Fiancé. Eren couldn't stop smiling whenever I looked at the golden band in his finger. Levi got up and swung his legs off the bed and went to run them a bath when he heard Eren hiss.  
"Eren? Are you ok?" Levi asked with worry tinting his features, Eren looked up and have a weak smile.  
"My whole lower half is aching" Eren said. Levi apologised and picked Eren up and carried him, bridal style to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath and placed Eren inside the water. Levi climbed in behind him. They lay in peaceful silence for a while until they notice that it was nearly 8. After Levi had washed both his and Eren's hair he climbed out of the bath and carried Eren to the bed. Levi got changed and he saw that Eren was having trouble putting on his jeans due to the pain his legs were causing him. After they had both gotten ready Levi picked up Eren and carried him on his back to the mess hall. Levi and Eren walked into the mess hall and got a cheer of "AWWWW"s came from the girls and glares from Mikasa. Levi set Eren down and the chef gave them their breakfast.  
"Eren? Why was Levi carrying you?" Hanji asked. Levi and Eren blushed furiously, everyone started to snicker.  
"I'm really... sore... I was training last night..." Eren lied.  
"Oh? well why have you got hickeys all over your neck? Levi, you too?" Hanji questioned smirking like a madman. Eren blushed as she Knew what happened the night before.  
"I fucked him to oblivion and back." Levi said. Hanji was astounded. Only Levi could be that blunt and still keep a straight face. Hanji eyed the two until she noticed something twinkle.  
"Congratulations." she smiled. Everyone looked at the couple. Now that Hanji had said it, everyone noticed the matching gold bands Levi and Eren wore. They were showers with evil glares from Mikasa and 'congratulations' from everyone else.

"pay up." Hanji ordered as Erwin, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, Eld, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Yimr, Christa and even Armin gave her £100 each she walked away counting all the money she had gotten.


End file.
